Candy World
by I LOVE YUGIOH
Summary: Find out what happens when Yugi and the gang go to a new huge candy store. And what happens when some people just have a little of a cndy rush just a tad bit.
1. The Insanity Begins

Candy World  
  
Hi this is my first fic so please make me feel better by reviewing. I hope you like this story. My name is Jennifer Lopez for real. But problem is I'm not the real one so now on to the story.  
  
There was going to be a new Candy Store opening next month. They were tearing down new buildings to bring this big huge store up. Good thing they didn't have to tear down the Turtle Game Shop.  
  
A month later.  
  
Yugi and the gang filled with boredom.  
  
Joey- This stinks theirs nothing to do.  
  
Yugi- Hey I got an idea.  
  
Tristan- ANYTHING!! This is just to boring.  
  
Yugi- Why don't we go off to that new Candy store. It's opening in 2 hours.  
  
Tea- Cool! Why not it would be great.  
  
Yugi- Okay let me go and get dressed so we can beat the crowd.  
  
Heading down the stairs to leave.  
  
Ganpa- Where do you think your going Yugi.  
  
Yugi- Well um. We were um. just going to. the um. the, the store to get a few things.  
  
Granpa- Okay see you later then.  
  
Yugi- Bye!  
  
Yugi- Phew! That was close I couldn't think of anything.  
  
Joey- Hey Yug's why didn't you just tell your ganpa where you were really going.  
  
Yugi- He doesn't want me going off to go ruin my teeth.  
  
Joey- I see  
  
They were the first there.  
  
In two hours everyone was all over. Seto Kiaba was there with his brother paying people to let him take their spots so he could be one of the first.  
  
Seto- One Hundred dollors  
  
Seto and Mokuba finally made it to the front of the line where Yugi and the gang was.  
  
Serenity- Hey Mokuba you look so cute today.  
  
Mokuba starts to blush.  
  
Mokuba- HeHe  
  
Serenity- I got a present for you. Since you love video games and stuff here you are.  
  
Hands him a wraped up figure like a video game.  
  
Mokuba- Cool it's the new DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION game. WOW! Thanks Serenity. You're the best!  
  
Serenity- HEHE  
  
Attention everyone the store will be opening in 2 min. I repeat two min.  
  
JLO- End of this chap please review it gets better.  
  
JLO- PLZ PLZ PLZ (spends five min. saying PLZ) REVIEW.  
  
I credit this story to My Best Friend forever SARAH. Well and to all those people who review too. 


	2. Candy I

Yugi and the gang are just looking around when they go their separate ways without even noticing.  
  
JLO: This is a good one hope you like it.  
  
Joey strolls around when he sees a Flaming Swordsman Figurines. Then a kid comes to the isles and grabs a figure to eat it.  
  
Joey- Kid did anyone teach you not to be eating Joey's lovely candy.  
  
Kid- it is not yours.  
  
Joey- yes it is (points to a sign with a cardboard sign saying JOEY'S under a isle number 234 instead of Flaming Swordsman isle.  
  
Kid- Dang!!!  
  
Joey- (sticks out his tongue) Hah!  
  
Kid starts to walk off  
  
Serenity- Joseph Wheeler! Give that little kid some right now!!  
  
Joey- Oh, okay (hands him a bitten figurine)  
  
Kid- EWWW  
  
Serenity- Joey!  
  
Joey- Oh, okay here (hands him a fresh new one)  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Seto is looking around keeping a close eye on his little brother Mokuba. Then his eye catches something.  
  
Seto- could it be a Blue Eyes White/ Ultimate Dragon Isle. It can't be!  
  
JLO- Oh but it is.  
  
Seto- Huh who said that  
  
JLO- No one  
  
Seto- Oh okay  
  
JLO- starts to laugh  
  
Seto- Hey!  
  
JLO- starts to whistle  
  
Seto- guess it's nothing  
  
JLO- it's your imagination  
  
Seto- Yeah I guess it is, right  
  
Starts grabbing candy all over the place and eating it since their first 2 hours were free to everybody.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Yugi is just walking around, walking around, walking around, walking around, walking around, walking around, walking around, walking around, walking around, walking around.  
  
Sarah- okay we get it he is walking around we know already get on with it.  
  
When he finds a Dark Magician. In this isle there is music going off.  
  
Oh I wonder, wonder, wonder what in the Dark Magician Ball.  
  
While his Yami, Yami Yugi splits apart from him as he walks off and goes on and finds Exodia in big figurines. But there were too many children around it so he smirks.  
  
Yami Yugi- Oblivion!  
  
Yami Yugi- Heh that takes care of them.  
  
While Serenity is giving a speech to Joey she she's Eyeball Gumballs. Joey you should share you should. Oo. starts chewing. Yum. Joey trying to sneak away  
  
Serenity- (in a stuffed mouth voice) I'm not done with you yet.  
  
Joey- AW! Man.  
  
While Weevil is there looking through isles then he sees insect isle.  
  
Weevil- Cool! As he grabs a chocolate covered centipede and stuffs it in his mouth.  
  
Then he dies because him being such an idiot ate it and died of poison.  
  
As Rex Raptor sees him lying there dead, He laughs saying heh what a dolt  
  
He passes by just eating his Strawberry Jelly T-Rexes. He was stupid anyway I really never liked him.  
  
Pegasus is there looking around for some Chocolate Bunnies when he can't find some. He starts drinking his wine and starts to complain to the manager. Why do you not have any Chocolate Bunnies here?  
  
Manager- Well Mr. Maxamillion Pegasus it's not Easter yet. But in 5 min. The company can make special ones especially for you.  
  
Pegasus- Well I suppose I Could wait but it better be five min!!!!!!!!!  
  
JLO: Well I hope you like it so far and by the way a good story to read is In A Blink Of An Eye.  
  
Well please Review. I'm sad I want REVIEWS.  
  
Sarah- Your so mean I haven't said anything in a long time. 


	3. Lord of the Rings, Moogal armys, and Leg...

Chapter 3  
  
Oh by the way StarStruck is here helping me and I don't own Yugioh or Lord of the Rings. Neither will I ever (starts to cry)  
  
SS: I love Frodo..hehe!  
  
Now on to the story.  
  
Pegasus- Where is my massage! (honey comb commercial)  
  
Pegasus- I mean my Chocolate Bunnies.  
  
Everyone starts to laugh  
  
Pegasus- If anyone laughs they die.  
  
SS- If anyone dies, you die! No.wait, you can kill kiaba.  
  
Pegasus- Hugh! Who said that! I demand to know  
  
SS- Someone you can't kill for a change.  
  
Pegasus starts to mumble.  
  
Pegasus- If you ever take full form I have a special card just for you.  
  
SS- And I have a special army of Moogals just for you.  
  
Pegasus again stars to mumble  
  
SS- Girls rule boys drool  
  
JLO- That's no lie (Hi Fives StarStruck)  
  
Tea- (gets a sudden burst of courage) THAT'S RIGHT! I'M NOT CHEERING FOR YOU GUYS ANYMORE!  
  
The whole group of Lord of the Rings and Yugioh collide together  
  
After they were done playing the blame game Sauron catches site of the one ring to rule them all and bring them oh who cares When he tries to grab it.  
  
????- LEEEEEEEGGGGGOOOOOLAAAAASSSSSSS!!!! FRRRRROOOOOODDDDDOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly, a girl with long gold hair fell from the sky, falling on Sauron in the process, and attached herself to Legolas' leg and Frodo's arm.  
  
Legolas- StarStruck get off me  
  
SS- In your dreams!  
  
Pegasus- There you are now I can put you into this card (continues to talk)  
  
SS- Army, ATTACK!!!  
  
Pegasus in the middle of his speech- AHHH!! NO! I was so close I had only 10 hours of my speech left NOOO!! (goes bye, bye)  
  
Another person with black hair come up and hugs Legolas  
  
Legolas- Leave me alone!  
  
SS and JLO- Your so cute we like you.  
  
Legolas- Well I don't like you  
  
SS and JLO- WHAT!! No!! MY hopes my dreams!!! Vanished!!! (starts to cry)  
  
Legolas notices that their feelings are hurt.  
  
Legolas' brain- Think, think what should I do  
  
Brain- tell them you'll go a. date them  
  
Legolas- NEVER!!!  
  
Brain- Then why do you care that their feelings are hurt  
  
Legolas- I don't care  
  
Brain- Legolas all this time I'm your brain and you think I don't know what a dolt you are.  
  
Legolas- Okay I kinda like them just a little on a scale of 1 to 10 mine's a 1.  
  
Brain- No I don't think so I'd say about 10  
  
Legolas- Shut up! Shut Up! Leave me alone! Go away  
  
Brain- Sorry can't  
  
Everyone stares at Legolas, who's eyes are crossed and has a blank look on his face.  
  
Frodo: I'm so forgotten.  
  
SS: I could never forget you FroFro!  
  
Frodo: FroFro....?  
  
Yugi: (laughing insanely) FROFRO! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S HAHAHA SO HAHAHAH FUUUUUNNNNYYYY!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: O.OU  
  
Legolas magically comes back to life and looks a little disturbed.  
  
To be continued and you guys I'm sorry I'm a little late I mean a whole lot late okay so shut up and give me a break I HAD DINKY SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
